Last Dance
by YouOnlyYou
Summary: One-shot. It's prom night at Degrassi and there are a few things that need to be resolved. Declan/Holly J.


**A/N: So this is the first fic I've written in ages and I am posting it at the insistence of my sister who is a big fan of Holly J./Declan. I came up with this song while listening to "Last Dance" by the Raveonettes. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Degrassi had gone through massive changes this semester, most of them unpleasant, but for the seniors the end of the horrible uniforms and tyrannical security guards looking forward to the bright spots of prom and graduation almost upon them, though some were more excited than others.

"'A Whole New World?' Which person on the prom committee has been spending too much time watching Disney movies?" Fiona looked up inquisitively at Holly J.

"It's not that bad. Unoriginal, yes, but we had to get PTA approval."

"Whatever. I'll have one ticket."

"What no date?

"The new, independent Fiona Coyne doesn't need a date." Fiona said rolling her as she paid for her ticket, "Though I have been asked by this guy named Blue. Opinion?"

"No. Just No." Holly J. stated "He is one of the things I defiantly won't miss."

"You know what I won't miss, these uniforms. I thought the ones at Vanderbilt Prep were bad, but these take the cake."

"Now, they're not that bad." Said Declan, who returned to Degrassi at his mother's instance of providing a more stable home-life for Fiona, as he walked up behind Fiona, "I actually think they look nice." giving a pointed look to Holly J.

"Okay, I think that's my cue to leave you two alone." Fiona smiled as she walked away.

"Did you want a ticket?" Holly J. asked.

"No." Declan replied "I really don't feel like spending an evening watching you and Sav celebrate your successful co-presidency."

"Sav is president." Holly J. replied pointedly

"Whatever you say." Declan smirked "But that doesn't change that fact that we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Next year. You got into Yale, I got into Yale, and Sav got into Smithdale." Declan explained, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on. We were on a break, you started seeing Sav." Declan paused, "I waited. I'm still waiting. I just need to know if I should stop."

Holly J. stood there silently for a moment until Declan turned and walked away.

* * *

Prom seemed to be going off without a hitch, which was amazing for any event held at Degrassi, since it seemed like such an event had never happened before. And soon the evening reached it's climax.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the announcement of Degrassi's Prom King and Queen!" Sav exclaimed into the microphone, "Holly J. if you please."

"You Prom King and Queen are..." Holly J. paused as she opened the envelope, "Riley Stavros and Zane Park!" applause rang out as the couple came up, accepted their crowns and began their dance, and slowly everyone joined in.

Holly J. and Sav gently swayed to the music in silence. Looking down, Sav whispered "Holly J. you've made this an amazing year. So amazing, I don't think I want it to end. I lo..."

"Holly J! Sav." Fiona interrupted as she came bounding towards them, "There's an after-party Above the Dot, let's get going."

"Just one second Fiona." Sav said as he turned his attention back to Holly J. "Listen, I know we gave this thing a graduation deadline but I'm not ready to give this up."

Looking into his eyes Holly J. didn't know what to say for what felt like an eternity until she finally was able to murmur "I can't Sav. There's somewhere I need to be. I'm sorry."

* * *

After dropping everyone off at the Dot (or their residence for those who didn't wish to continue with the evening's festivities), Holly J. ordered the limo driver to Fiona's apartment, claiming there was something she forgot. She knocked and waited until Declan opened the door.

"Shouldn't you be at the prom?"

"There's an after-party at Above the Dot, I figured you might want to come." she blurted out.

"Isn't Sav going to be there? I think I might kill the mood."

"That won't be an issue anymore. And you don't have to come, I know this semester has been hard on you but it would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Let me grab my jacket. I think I owe you a dance."


End file.
